


IN MEMORIAM

by Monster144



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster144/pseuds/Monster144
Summary: Niemand wird mit dem Hass auf andere Menschen wegen ihrer Hautfarbe, ethnischen Herkunft oder Religion geboren. Hass wird gelernt. Und wenn man Hass lernen kann, kann man auch lernen zu lieben. Denn Liebe ist ein viel natürlicheres Empfinden im Herzen eines Menschen als ihr Gegenteil.(Nelson Mandela)In Gedenken an die Opfer von Orlando





	IN MEMORIAM

**Niemand wird mit dem Hass auf andere Menschen wegen ihrer Hautfarbe, ethnischen Herkunft oder Religion geboren. Hass wird gelernt. Und wenn man Hass lernen kann, kann man auch lernen zu lieben. Denn Liebe ist ein viel natürlicheres Empfinden im Herzen eines Menschen als ihr Gegenteil.**

_Nelson Mandela_  
*****

  
Entgegen vieler Meinungen spielt Sherlock nicht hunderte verschiedener Stücke, zwar hat er ebenso viele im Kopf, doch spielt er sie selten bis gar nicht. Dafür spielt er andere Stücke ständig, beinahe scheint es, als habe auch ein Genie Lieblingsmusik. So kommt es, dass John einige Musikstücke mittlerweile in- und auswendig kennt. Er braucht nur noch wenige Sekunden, bevor er erkennt, in welcher Passage, welchen Musikstückes sie sich befinden. Unfreiwillig beginnt er manches Mal die Violinenmusik mit zu pfeifen, nicht selten bringt es ihm einen mürrischen Blick von Sherlock ein. Manchmal kommt er nach Hause, hört schon im Treppenhaus – sofern Sherlock nicht wieder die Fenster zur Straße auf hat – die Musik und kann dann, sobald er die Wohnung betritt, sagen, welches Stück sein Mitbewohner gerade spielt. Sie teilen ein Lächeln und John gießt frischen Tee auf.

So läuft es meistens, doch nicht heute. Heute ist alles anders. John hat ungewöhnlich laut die Haustür geschlossen und die Treppe zur gemeinsamen Wohnung sehr schwerfällig genommen. Beinahe scheint es, als würde ihn die Musik heute nicht beflügeln, sondern viel mehr ausbremsen. Müde und ausgelaugt ist John, als er die Wohnzimmertür öffnet und ihm schalt Beethovens 9. Sinfonie entgegen. Sein Gesicht macht keine Regung, er wirkt, als wäre er aller Welt überdrüssig. Sherlock hat soeben die Passage beendet in der ein Chor die berühmten Worte »Alle Menschen werden Brüder« vorträgt. John schaut ihn nur niedergeschlagen an, murmelt dann ein leises: »Heute nicht Sherlock.«

Er legt seine Jacke über einen Stuhl und lässt sich aschfahl in seinen Sessel fallen. Sein Blick gilt dem Fernseher, als er nach der Fernbedienung greift und einen beliebigen Sender einschaltet. Vor ihnen flammt eine Sondersendung über den Todesschützen in Orlando auf. Kraftlos murmelt John: »Nein Sherlock, heute werden die Menschen keine Brüder.« Er kann es nicht mehr, denkt John niedergeschlagen. Jeden Tag so viel Leid auf der Welt. Kinder die in der Dritten Welt sterben, Menschen die sich auf Grund von Terror und Angst auf den Weg nach Europa machen, lärmende Neonazis auf europäischen Straßen, Krieg, Leid, Hunger und Tot. Er kann nicht mehr. Sein Maß ist erreicht und die Welt erscheint ihm einen Abend lang zu grau und kalt. Er erinnert sich an die Abende in denen Harry übersäht mit blauen Flecken und schweren Prellungen nach Hause kam. Als sie ihm auf seine Frage was passiert sei nur antwortete: »Weißt du John, alle propagieren die freie Liebe und vergessen doch immer wieder zu sagen, dass nur die Liebe zwischen Frau und Mann frei ist.« Er hat gehofft, dass diese Welt den Absprung schaffen würde, doch gerade eben in dieser Sekunde glaubt er es nicht mehr. Ein Hassverbrechen mehr, weitere neunundvierzig Menschen gestorben, weil ein Mensch seine Mitmenschen nicht tolerieren konnte. Er hat gehofft, dass die Welt offener würde, doch gerade eben muss er sich eingestehen, dass die Welt nur immer radikaler wird.

Seufzend greift er sich sein Telefon und verschwindet die Treppe nach oben um nach langer Zeit wieder einmal bei Harry anzurufen. Harry, die damals versuchte, sich diese Welt schön zu trinken, und kläglich scheiterte. Begleitet wird er von der Frage, ob es ein Hassverbrechen oder ein Terroranschlag war, er kann es nicht begreifen, kann diese Frage nicht verstehen. Wenn ein Mann neunundvierzig Schwule, Lesben und Transgender erschießt, stellt sich für ihn diese Frage nicht. Es war beides. Ein Terroranschlag auf die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika und ein Hassverbrechen in die Schwulen-Community. Letztlich ruft er heute wirklich bei Harry an und kann beinahe überhören, dass sie wieder einmal ganz leicht lallt, doch darum wird er sich erst morgen Gedanken machen.*

 

 

_* In Gedanken an die Opfer von Orlando. Das hier war mein Versuch, irgendwie mit den dramatischen Ereignissen damals umzugehen. Ich schrieb diesen Text ein paar Tage nach dem Attentat und habe ihn leider einfach auf der Festplatte liegen lassen. Leider hat sich auch heute, genau ein Jahr später nichts geändert. (Tschetschenien zum Beispiel…)_

_Aus Respekt vor den Toten und ihren Familien, hat diese Geschichte keinen Titel. Ich wüsste nicht, wie man so etwas in Worte fassen soll. Auch jetzt ein Jahr später, fehlen mir die Worte bei solch einem Leid._

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich euch nur ein letztes Mal auf das vorgestellte Zitat hinweisen. Jeder von uns hat die Möglichkeit die Welt besser oder schlechter zu machen, vergesst das bitte nicht. Vielleicht besteht ja die Chance, dass irgendwann dieser ganze Hass von unserer Welt verschwindet._


End file.
